Alternative Lifestyles
by Drug Of Choice
Summary: A teachers note to the dursleys, opens harry's eyes to the world. Pairings are HP/HG NL/LL RW/HA


_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Haha now you can't sue!_

_In this chapter harry is 8, so he will have 3 years until he goes to Hogwarts. _

_WARNING! This story will have a lot of material not suitable for anyone under the age of 18. Do not read if you find fetishes or kinks offensive. There will be no lemons just yet, due to my inability to write them. I am looking for a beta to assist me._

**Alternative Lifestyles**

**Chapter 1: I would have rather they beat me**

This wasn't a good day for harry. Of course any day stuck in number 4 private drive was listed as a bad day, but this one seemed to top even the most painful and exhausting. Today the Dursleys had gotten a morbid sense of humor, the type reserved for psychopaths.

It all started when harry brought home a letter from school. His teacher had _insisted _that harry be given new clothes to wear, citing that his current ones weren't worthy of wiping down bar tops, much less being worn by a child. Of course Vernon Dursley would swallow the barrel of a gun, before he spent any money on the little freak.

"There is no way I am going to let some uppity school teacher tell me what to do in my own house!" Vernon roared as he paced in the hallway, his face swollen red with fury.

"Now now honey calm down," Petunia said as she flipped through the daily newspaper. Suddenly an article caught her eye. "Vernon look at this!" Looking over her shoulder, the large man gazed at the small ad that graced the back pages of the surrey times.

"Free clothes huh? Sounds too good to be true. Most likely a bunch of throw outs from some department store that shut down." Vernon looked it over once more. "Well if it will get that goddamn teacher off of our backs about the freak, who am I to complain?"

Harry, who had ran into his cupboard right as soon as he had handed the letter to Vernon, perked up in surprise. _'Am I really going to get new clothes?'_ looking down at the cast offs from his pig of a cousin harry sighed. _'I sure hope so, these are going to fall apart soon._' Harry had to jump back as the door to the cupboard swung open .

"Boy get out to the car now!" Vernon yelled. In a flash, harry was out of the door, with fear and excitement flowing through him. Climbing into the back seat, harry contemplated this change of luck.

'_First Dudley goes off on a school field trip for a week, now I am getting clothes?' _harry knew that when something good happened to him, it was usually followed by beatings, starving, and more chores around private drive. _'Might as well enjoy this while it lasts'_ harry thought to himself, but still wondering what the price would be for these free clothes.

Soon enough, they arrived at their destination. Looking out the window, harry saw a building that looked as if it was ½ shopping mall, and the other half junkyard. Outside of the demolition project was a large pile of boxes. Vernon got out of the car, picked up two of the boxes,both about the size of harry himself, and carried them back to the vehicle. Throwing them into the back seat beside harry, Vernon spoke up.

"There you go you little freak, that should be enough clothes to satisfy that damned teacher of yours." Vernon huffed as he got back into the drivers seat.

Once they arrived back at private drive, harry carried in the two boxes. Setting them down by his cupboard, he peeled back the tape keeping the box closed. Finally, once it was free of the sticky substance, harry opened the box. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath. As soon as he was ready, he raised his eyelids to the contents of the container. Excitement gave way to confusion, then to curiosity. Walking over to the other box, harry repeated the process in opening it. Looking inside, he was once again confused about the contents.

Harry took a deep breath, before walking over to his uncle. "Umm excuse me sir…" harry stuttered.

"Whats the matter you little freak, those clothes not good enough!" "n-no s-sir it's just that…" " oh I see, you think your better than us huh?" "n-no, its just that" "Well spit it out boy!" "THOSE ARE WOMENS CLOTHES!" Vernon stopped in shock. Harry stood there panting from yelling louder than he ever had.

Vernon walked over to the two boxes and started rummaging through them. After five minutes of tearing the box apart, with dresses skirts and underwear lying on the ground, Vernon stopped his search. Walking back over to his chair, the large man sat down with a thoughtful look on his face. Soon his stern gaze changed to one much more sinister. "You got new clothes boy, your going to wear them weather you like it or not.

Harrys mind went blank, not expecting the anti-freak Dursley to say such a thing. _'Can this day get any worse?'_ Poor harry, you should know not to tempt fate.

End chapter

R/R please. Hell even flames are received.


End file.
